Pokemon Ranger: Ninja of ALMIA
by spyro1993
Summary: My first attempt at a cross-over, Naruto is transported to another demension and finds himself at an academy that teaches kids to be Pokemon Rangers will Naruto find happiness in this new world? Naruto/harem lemon later on. ENJOY R
1. Death and Brother's

**Hey there, Spyro here. Ok here's a new original story I'm hoping to try out. This is my first crossover story, it will be a Naruto/Pokemon Ranger Shadow of Almia crossover. This will be a Naruto/Harem. Not sure the entire line up of the harem, that is to be decided later on. Any way I hope you like this. ENJOY.**

"Capture Complete" Human Speech

'_Capture Complete' Human Thought_

"**Silence, I Kill You" Demon Speech**

'_**Stupid Human' Demon Thought**_

"_let's get started" Pokemon Partner Speech_

'_Where we go again' Pokemon Partner Thought_

**________________(I Dont own Naruto or Pokemon Ranger... which suck's ass)_____________________________________________**

**Valley Of The End**

At the Valley of the End, there are two figures are standing across each other. The first figure is a blackish purple haired boywith light purple skin and hand like wing's. To top off his horrific appearance he had his sharingan eye's activated with three tomoe's. This person was non other than Sasuke Uchiha, one of the three remaining Uchiha's left in the elemental nation's.

The other figure has sun kiss blond hair, wears an ugly orange jumpsuit that had a hole in the shoulder, he had sky blue eye's and whisker like mark's on his cheek's. He was also surrounded by red chakra that took the form of a fox. This person is non other than Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Most Surprising Ninja and Stamina Freak. **(AN: Remember that lady's.)**

Both ninja's were standing on the rock foot of either statue of Hashirama Senju or Mandara Uchiha, facing each other, just waiting to deliver the final blow.

Both looked worn out, both knew that this next and last attack would decide the fate of the two. There was a uncomfortable silence between them, witch was broken by Sasuke.

"Naruto…" he started looking at the only person he could consider friend. Said blond looked at Sasuke with pleading eye's, eye's that Sasuke knew were begging him to come back to Konoha with him.

Sasuke was about to continue when Naruto cut him off. "Why?" He asked, Sasuke knew exactly what he meant.

"Why would you go to someone like Orochimaru?" he asked quietly, but just loud enough for Sasuke to hear him.

"I told you Naruto, I have to get stronger. I have to get stronger so…" he didn't get to finish as Naruto quietly finished for him, head lowered, eye's hidden behind his hair. "so you can kill your brother?" he asked, head still low.

Sasuke didn't answer, just stayed silent. Then Naruto said something that shocked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I know what your trying to get. The Mangekyo Sharingan, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was shocked, how did Naruto, the dead-last, know about something like that. As far as Sasuke knew Naruto knew absolutely nothing about the Sharingan except that it could copy jutsu and see thing's a few second's before they happen.

"Your probably wandering how a 'dead-last' like me knows about that level of Sharingan, right? Well guess what, I know a lot more that I let on. But that's not important right know, I also know how one is to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. There are two way's, either kill your family…"

Naruto paused there. Sasuke was stunned that Naruto knew so much. Naruto let a few tear's fall, all ready making a plan. A plan to get the village's precious Sasuke back, and get rid of the 'Demon Brat'.

After a moment of silence, Naruto lifted his head, and what Sasuke saw scared him. The once full of life and shining like the sun eye's of Naruto Uzumaki, where now dead and dull, devoid of life or emotion's. Like he just gave up on life.

Then finally Naruto finished "Or killing your best friend." Sasuke was starting to lose confidence in what he was about to do, he had to finish this now. "Enough dobe, nothing you say will change anything, so let's just put an end to this battle…" memories of their past fight's and argument's flashed through the mind's of Naruto and Sasuke. "To all our battle's."

But before he could start making hand seals, Naruto spoke again, "Tell me one more thing Sasuke, if you got the power your willing to give everything up for, would you go back to Konoha and let our friend's help you in your quest." this question surprised Sasuke and before he could say no, Naruto spoke again, "Please think it over before you say no."

Sasuke thought it over and had to admit that along side the Mangekyo, having the people back at Konoha's help would insure the victor for Sasuke. Having made up his mind he looked at Naruto, "Yes Naruto, that I will personally promise to you, when I get the Mangekyo I'll come back home, but for now let's end this battle with a bang, for old time sake's"

As Sasuke said this a small smile appeared on both their faces. With a nod from Naruto, the both started to charge up their most powerful jutsu.

In his mind Naruto thought _'You better keep your promise teme, or I'm going to come back from the dead and haunt your for the rest of your day's.'_

With that last thought the two launched at each other, but when they were just feet from each other, Sasuke saw something that confused him, Naruto was smiling at him, but what really confused him was that it looked like a sad smile.

And then Sasuke saw it, Naruto's Demon Fox Rasengan seemed to be weakening so was the Demon aura around Naruto.

Then it hit Sasuke, that question, that sad smile. _'No, he can't…'_ he didn't get to finish his thought as he saw Naruto's Rasengan fade and disappear.

Sasuke tried to power down his Chidori but it was too late. To Sasuke the world seemed to slow as he watched his Chidori hand go into Naruto's chest and pierced his heart, and he saw Naruto kept that smile, that sad smile that he knew would haunt his dream's forever if Naruto died.

Sasuke knew what the cost was to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, but he had thought about it and he decided that he wouldn't kill Naruto and just try to befriend someone at Otogakure.

No matter what he promised himself that he would not kill his first friend.

So much for that.

He was mortified, not only had he killed his best friend but Naruto willingly took the hit. He was so shocked that the only thing he could say was…

"Why?" he asked Naruto. Naruto just looked up at his friend, his rival, his brother and smiled that same sad smile seeing that his plan had worked, and with labored breathing and a little trail of blood leaking from the side of his lip's, he said.

"Sasuke, (cough) with this sacrifice I make, I give hope to you my brother in fulfilling your ambition, with (cough) my death I give you the death of the one who has caused you so much (cough) pain, finally with life at an end, I give you the Mangekyo Sharingan. (cough) Doesn't it look good with my blood." After Naruto finished, Sasuke looked at his reflection in the lake and saw that it was true.

Sasuke's Sharingan had changed to that of a Fuma Shuriken. As he looked at his new eye's he heard Naruto cough again and looked at his brother as Naruto looked up at Sasuke one last time before using the last of the strength to say his final words.

"You better keep your promise teme, Sakura need's you and for Kami-sama open up you emotionless bastard." he said with a weak chuckle, Sasuke laughed too, knowing full well that he meant it on good term's.

"Yeah, you bet dobe, (sob) it's not going to be the same without you, Naruto."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke and smiled as his eye's slowly closed and his faded from this world. Sasuke saw this and knew that his brother was gone so he did the one thing that he could do…

Sasuke Uchiha, for the first time since Itachi killed their clan, cried.

This is what Kakashi Hatake saw when he arrived and he lowered his head in both sadness and guilt, _'Damn, I was too late and now it cost me not only my student, but also the only person that keep's me connected to sensei, I'm so sorry… Naruto.'_ Thought Kakashi as he let a single tear fall.

He slowly walked up to Sasuke and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Sasuke slowly looked up and said and I quivering voice "H-he's d- d- dead, and I k-killed him."

He managed to sob out, Kakashi nodded and said in a low voice "Come on Sasuke let's get Naruto home and give him a proper burial." Sasuke nodded and was about to make a move to pick Naruto up but then instantly, Naruto's body caught fire, shocking both Sasuke and Kakashi as they watched helplessly as Naruto's body was slowly burnet to nothing but wet ash.

But before the flames died out, the flames made the form of a nine tailed fox and a figure of Naruto who waved his flaming hand and both him and the Kyuubi fused and shot into the sky.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi where both shocked and sadden by this as they prayed and turned to leave both thought the same thing.

'_Farwell, Naruto. May you find peace in the next life."_

_____________________________________________________________

**Well that's chapter one, tell what you think, like it or hate it, should I continue or not. I hope you all enjoy it and are looking forward to the next chapter, so until next time Ja Ne and peace out.**


	2. Not Chapter Sorry

**Hey there, Spyro here. I'm sorry to say that my internet has gone out and it may take some time to get it back, the only reason I am able to write this is because I'm at a near by library so all my readers please hold out for a little bit. If we're lucky I may get my internet back at the end of the week, but if not then hopefully by next week. Ether way bare with me, I promise I will have a new chapter by the time I get my internet back, so until next time Ja Ne and Peace Out.**


	3. New Home, New Lover's

**Hey there, Spyro here. HELL YEAH, I'M BACK IN BISSNESS!! And as promised, here is a new chapter, and if there are any funny typo's in it, it was all my dog's fault. Went and stepped all over the keyboard. Hope you enjoy. PEACE OUT.**

"Capture Complete" Human Speech

'_Capture Complete' Human Thought_

"**Silence, I Kill You" Demon Speech**

'_**Stupid Human' Demon Thought**_

"_let's get started" Pokemon Partner Speech_

'_Where we go again' Pokemon Partner Thought_

_____________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in another world in a wooden training house, two teenager's, one boy and the other a girl, where facing two yellow mouse like animals with thunder bolt shaped tail's. These animals are called Pikachu, the electric mouse and also known as Pokemon.

Both teen's wore a blue shit, a green jacket, a yellow tie, the boy wore blue jean pant's with the end's stuffed into some brown boot's, the girl blue jean shorty short's and brown boot's and top it off with blue fingerless gloves.

The boy had dark brown hair, mid neck length, smooth except for a bit of hair in a spike fashion, with brown eye's, was named Kellyn.

The girl light brown hair put up in two pony-tails, (Think Temari's pony-tail's) and ruby red eye's **(AN: Yes I know that's not their real eye colors but I wanted to change it up a bit, so sue me.)** was named Kate.

These two teen's are new student's in the Pokemon Ranger Academy, but they have to pass an evaluation's test.

Kellyn and Kate looked at each other and gave a small smirk and a nod before grabbing a School Styler from there belt, "Capture on!" they yelled and sent a spinning disk at each of the Pikachu's. As the disk's went around the Pikachu's multiple times a beam of blue energy made a circle where the disk had been moving making a perfect circle around the yellow mice.

The disk circled both Pikachu's three times and went back to the Styler's while the blue beam's got smaller and fused with the Pika-pair and they glowed for ten seconds and before the Pikachu knew it they were captured and standing at attention.

Kellyn and Kate looked at each other with wide grins and jumped up in excitement, then they released the captured Pikachu's who once released ran to an older man, early 20's with a green jacket with red trimming's, who started laughing maniacally.

"Hehehe…" Kellyn and Kate looked towards the man. He smiled an evil smile that sent a chill up there spine and continued.

"My name, it is Kaplan." He introduced himself, took a second to look at both of them and continued yet again.

"You are now a member of our secret army, the inscrutable Team School." He yelled and laughed maniacally. And cue MAJOR sweatdrop and deadpanned look's, Mr. Kaplan obviously didn't notice and went on. "As proof of your membership, you are conferred the School Styler you just used." He motioned to the green styler's on their belt's. "Together, we shall rule the world…"

"Oh, please, Mr. Kaplan!" a feminine voice said from the entrance door.

They turned to look at the new comer and saw a beautiful women, mid to late 20's, wearing a lime-green sleeveless sweater and a white skirt, beautiful brown hair, mid back level, and ocean blue eye's. This person is Ms. April, one of the school's teacher's.

She looked at Mr. Kaplan in a scolding mother like way, and continued while walking into the building to greet the two new student's.

"Please don't tease **my** student's with a silly performance like that." she said, stopping in front of him and putting her hand's on her shapely hip's. Mr. Kaplan looked sheepish and rub the back of his head in a very Naruto-ish style.

"Ahahaha, sorry, sorry. The timing was just too perfect to miss." was his excuse. Sweatdrop from everyone present besides Mr. Kaplan, who in turn did a faceplant. He got up, dusted himself off and continued.

"As I was saying, Congratulations, you have passed…" was as far as he got before…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

They heard what sounded like a sonic boom, they rushed outside and looked up at the sky and what they saw shocked them.

The sky was a mixture of color's and there seemed to be a rip in the sky, then in the rip there was an intense red light, then something seemed to levitate out of the hole in the sky and just hang there suspended. They looked closer and saw that it was a person, the person was then slowly engulfed in flames, which soon separated from the person and took on a solid form, what ever it was, all they knew was it had what looked like nine tails.

After a moment both the person and the 'nine tailed figure' started their descend to the ground.

Kate, Kellyn, Ms. April, and Mr. Kaplan where all shocked as it was, but where soon brought out of their shocked stupor when they realized that the falling pair, that had caught fire on the way down, where heading strait for them, realizing this they haled ass to get out of the way.

Then the falling pair hit, they made a huge crater, at least 30 feet wide and 9 feet deep. By now, all the other student's, the Teacher's and the Principal were outside to see what happened, as they heard and felt the shockwave of the crash.

When they looked into the crater, and what they saw shocked them. In the crater was a boy, looked about 17 years old, he had sunny blond hair with a bit of red mix in, he had some very defined whisker like mark's, and a he only had a pair of boxer's any other piece of clothing was burnt to ash during the fall, they also saw what looked like a gruesome scar over his heart that looked to still be healing, they put it off until later, but what really shocked them all was the fact that this boy had blond fox ear's with red tip's and a blond fox tail with white tip's and fang's poking out of his mouth, and they looked real on the fact that his ear's kept twitching and his tail was slowly swishing. All of the girl's had to forcibly stop themselves from rubbing his ear's or grabbing his tail.

Lying next to the 'fox boy' was also shocking to them all, it looked like a Nine Tails, but something was different about it, it had blood red fur all over it's body, and it looked more feral than majestic.

Everyone saw that the 'Nine Tails' was beginning to wake and some took a step back, other's lean forward and the rest just stood there and waited. They saw the 'Nine Tails' look around and then at the boy next to it. It looked back to them then back to the boy, it did this a couple of times, then seemed to take a fighting stance near the boy, as if protecting him.

The teacher's saw this and got in front of the children, Kate wanted to help the boy and decided to try and get closer, but froze when the 'Nine Tails' started to growl, and was completely shocked for the third time when it started to talk, in a female voice, **"Stay back, human. Don't even think about hurting my kit!" **It said in a dangerous manner. The girl blinked and blinked again, than gathered her nerve and asked "You can talk?"

/he 'Nine Tails' looked at her and tilted it's head to the side a little and then said **"Of course I can talk, why is that wrong?" **she asked and looked at Kate dangerously and continued **"Do you have a problem with me talking?"** Kate was sweating bullet's and rapidly shook her head and said quickly "N-no I got no p-problem with that, it's just that it's very rare to see a talking Pokemon." The look of realization was hilarious and it brought it's paw up to the back of it's neck and chuckled nervously **"Oh, hehe, right sorry about snapping at you like that, it's just the kit here has had a hard life and I just get overly protective of him."** she said and then lowered her head in what looked like to them as shame.

Then a kid with very spiky brown hair came up and said "Why do you keep calling him 'kit' isn't that what a baby fox is called?" She looked back up with a small smile and said in a sweet voice **"Yes, we foxes refer to our young as kit's and no Naruto isn't my actual son but I see him as my own, I found I came to love him as a son, and he said he feel's the same."** as she finished she let a single tear fall, Then Ms. April came up and asked "So his name is Naruto?" the same spiky haired boy started to laugh and managed to wheeze out "His name is fishcake? Dude what kind of name is that"

A girl with light blond hair stepped up next to the laughing boy and hit him over the head before yelling at him "Keith, be nice! And maybe his name isn't fishcake, maybe it's Maelstorm." said the girl, the boy who's now known as Keith stopped laughing and looked at her and said "I guess there's only one way to find out, Rhythmi." Keith tuned to the 'Nine Tails' and asked "Does Naruto's name mean Fishcake or Maelstorm." he asked and she smiled and answered **"He prefers Maelstorm so."** she said, Rhythmi looked at Keith with a victorious grin and stuck her tongue out at him.

Then Naruto started to stir and 'Nine Tails' noticed this and said **"He's waking up, you better back up a bit."** she said in a cautious tone, everyone looked at each other with puzzling looks and then back at her, then Rhythmi asked "Why should we back up, we want to see if he's alright." she said with concern in her voice. 'Nine Tails' lowered her head before looking back up to them and saying, **"Because, like I said before, Naruto hasn't had an easy life, so he has trained himself to be vary cautious when he wake's up, ready to attack, to defend himself from people who have intention's to try and kill him."** everyone gasped and looked horrified at what they just heard and where about to ask what she meant when Naruto jumped up, got onto all fours, much like the 'Nine Tails', and started to growl and look at them dangerously, like he was ready to kill.

He looked around and then saw the 'Nine Tails' sitting next to him and looked at her for a second before asking "Kyuubi-Chan, where are we, and what's going on. Who are all these people?" he asked franticly. She held up a paw, signaling for him to stop talking which he did, and said **"Relax kit, they don't mean us any harm, as for where we are, well I believe that we are in a world where creatures called Pokemon live side by side with human's. In other words my plan worked and we are no longer in you world." **she said and Naruto let a small smile show, before looking at the other people and bowed "Sorry about almost attacking you, reflex I guess."

One of the teacher's, who had weird hair stile and smelled like hair gel, was just getting out of his shock of the talking Pokemon and asked rather loudly, "WAIT ONE FUCKING MINUTE!!!" He yelled, all the teacher's, student's, Naruto, and Kyuubi looked at him with questioning eye's, so he continued, "How the hell are you still alive kid, I mean, you fell from like, what? 3,000 miles up. Not to mention your body has virtually no scar's except for the one on your chest…"

Then he was interrupted by Kate, who remembered the scar and asked with a lot of concern in her voice, "Yeah, Mr. Kincaid has a point about that scar, it look's fresh. What happened?" She asked and Kyuubi noticeable flinched, as Naruto's mood seemed to darken. He lowered his head, a wave of intense sadness washed over everyone. Sadness none of them had ever felt or ever wanted to feel. Some of the student's and teacher's stated to get worried for Naruto and was about to do something to try and comfort him. But then Naruto lifted his head, with his eye's closed and a medium smile and said "It's nothing just an accident."

Some of the student's where relived, but the teachers and some of the more observant student's where still concerned. Ms. April, Mr. Kaplan, the Principal, Mr. Kincaid, Kate, Kellyn, a boy with a mushroom style hair due where the only one's to see Kyuubi flinch at what his said. _'What are you hiding, Naruto?'_ where their thought's.

Now that all the question's where behind them, all the girls, teacher's included, where now remembering that Naruto was not only shirtless, but also pants less. They saw his muscular body, and Mr. Kincaid had a point, he did have a perfectly smooth body.

Several girls had different thought's.

Ms. April: '_Wow, he's hands. I wander if I could get a date?'_ she thought while liking her lips, and lust filled eye's

Kate:_ 'Holy… he's gorgeous, the best looking guy I have ever seen.'_

Rhythmi: _'Wow, he's so hot… wait a minute, did I almost go fan-girl? I can't go fan-girl, I hate fan-girls.'_ she thought with a thoughtful look on her face.

Kyuubi caught their stares, and let a smirk cross her face. She glanced at Naruto, and thought _**'Maybe my kit will find love here, maybe more than once. I sure hope your ready kit.'**_ She was brought out of her thought's when she heard Rhythmi suggest that get some close on.

Naruto looked at her and then down at himself and blushed, and said with a nervous chuckle, "Yeah that probable be good." he then got a good look at the people surrounding him and one particular person caught his eye's.

To him, he had never seen anyone more beautiful than the one in front of him. He looked at Ms. April and thought _'Wow, she's beautiful. I wander if she has a boyfriend.'_ he quickly shook his head _'What am I thinking, of course someone as beautiful as her is taken, lucky bastard whoever he is.'_

Ms. April noticed that Naruto was looking at her and got an idea that would get her and Naruto alone and so she could get to know him. She looked around and said "Don't worry I'll take him to get some clothes." she said and grabbed his hand and began to walk off with Naruto close behind.

Kate and Rhythmi shot glares at her direction as she left, Kyuubi snickered at this and turned to the Principal, "So I was wondering if I may make a request, Mr. …" she said this got the attention of both the Principal and Teacher's.

"Please, just call me Mr. Lamont, and what might this request be, if I may ask?" He asked. She smiled, "Well…"

**(With Ms. April and Naruto)**

Naruto was waiting in a storage room as Ms. April was digging through a box, looking for some clothes for Naruto, and Naruto was carefully sneaking peek's at her shapely hip's and perfect ass.

Apparently, he wasn't careful enough. She was able to see him sneaking a peek at her ass, she blushed a bit, but didn't let Naruto know that she had saw him and continued digging, with a slight sway to her hip's.

Naruto saw she started to sway her hip's and blushed like mad. He composed him self and tried to talk to her, to break the uncomfortable silence, "So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" she stood straight and turned with her hand full with clothes like he saw the other kid's wearing.

She smiled at him, which he just fell in love with, and said, "Here's some clothes, there the basic uniform for this school, as for my name in class, I'm Ms. April, but you can just call me April."

"Wow, a beautiful name for a Beautiful women." Naruto said without thinking, and quickly covered his mouth. She giggled at this with a little blush, and said "Thank you, well you can get your clothes on, do you mind if I ask a few question?" she asked as she handed him the uniform.

He started to put on the pant's "Sure, I'll try to answer your question's."

She smiled and said "Good, now I know your name from Kyuubi, that's her name, yes?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded "Yeah that's her name, but you can also call her Kyu too." he said with a wide smile. She smiled back and continued, "well as I was saying, I know your first name, but what is your whole name?" she asked as Naruto pulled on his boot's he looked at her and smiled "My whole name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." (spelling ?) he told her.

She smiled and nodded and then asked a question that had bugged her ever since he woke. "How did you fall from 3,000 feet and come out like nothing happened, if you don't mind telling." she looked at him, waiting to see if he would tell her.

Right now Naruto was having a conflict with himself, he didn't know if he could tell her, much less want to tell her. He had came to terms that he did like her, that's why he was afraid to tell her. She looked like an understanding person. Maybe, just maybe, he could trust her. He hoped with all his might that he was right about his chose.

April was waiting to see if he would tell her, she saw that his face changed many times. _'Whatever his past is, he might not want to tell me judging by that face he has.' _she thought and was about to say he didn't have to tell her when he sighed and looked at her.

"I was hoping not to tell anyone about my past, but for some reason I really trust you, I guess the best place to start is with my birth."

And for the next 3 hours, Naruto told her everything, his home world, his village, his curse and blessing, his painful life, the Kyuubi attack, his own father sealing Kyuubi into him, his village hating him. When he was finished he didn't look at her incase she had the eye's of hatred like everyone before her.

"If you hate me, I understand. If your lucky My and Kyuubi will be moving on and you can forget you ever…"

He didn't get to finish as he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by April. He looked at her face and saw that she was crying and she managed to choke out between sob's "I don't hate you. How could someone live through all of that and still be pure of heart."

To say he was happy that she didn't hate her was an understatement, he was overjoyed, he was so lost in his happiness that he moved his face up towards her face and pressed his lips to her soft lips.

They both were surprised but April came out of her shock first and knew this is what she wanted, she closed her eye's and deepened the kiss, Naruto felt this and was jumping with joy in his head. As they continued to kiss, Naruto got bold and slid his tongue out and liked her bottom lip.

She felt this and opened her mouth and his tongue darted into her mouth and explored her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, his hands going from her lower back to her perfect ass. He grabbed her ass making her rise on her toes and moaned more at this incredible sensation. They had to pull back for air and as she tried to get her breath back, she was able to say, "Why did you kiss me Naruto?" she asked and then saw a look that said he was afraid that she didn't like it and tried to reassure him, "Don't get me wrong, I loved it, it felt wonderful." He just smiled at her and said, "Because you accepted me, and because when I saw the people around me out there, you where the one that stood out the most." He said and she smiled a little, he continued "Also, I cant help that feel that you are special, and you accepting me just confirmed it, thank you."

She was happy, for the fist time since her last boyfriend **(AN: which we will get to that later.)** she felt loved and the same could be said for Naruto.

So they just stayed there in each others embrace and spent the rest of the time there getting to know each other better.

They were just about to walk out of the door when Naruto grabbed April's shoulder spun her around, pined her against the wall and kissed her passionately. She leaned into the kiss and smiled.

As their lips parted, Naruto said "I love you, April-chan." She blushed and smiled before saying "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

And left to go meet up with Kyuubi and the others.

_____________________________________________________________

**All right I finished, thank god. I might of had Naruto and April hook up too early, If you think so please let me know, I will be more that happy to make the nessisary changes. Anyway, I hope you like it, and like I said, I'M BACK. Please R&R.**


	4. AN: Poll

**Hey there, Spyro here, sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to inform all of my readers that I planning on a new cross-over. A Naruto/Cars cross-over at that, and I have a poll on my profile, where's the question**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**What vehicle should Naruto be?**

**A Maserati MC12XX**

**A Ford Truck**

**A Jeep**

**Other(please tell me your choice)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Some of you have already voted, and like I said if you voted other please tell me your choice, any who I hope to get a new chapter going soon, just give me some time.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
